How Infinity War Could And Should Have Gone
by trash-to-the-power-of-me
Summary: Loki never thought they'd make it this far. They thought they'd reached the end of the line. Of course, nothing ever goes the way Loki expects it to.
1. Chapter 1

Loki's world was a kaleidoscope. Everything was spinning, nothing fit together, and black blots were invading his vision. He tried to look at Thor, but Thanos was holding his throat much too tight. Instead he mustered one, final breath.

"You," he made direct eye contact with Thanos. "Will never be…a god."

Thanos cocked his head.

Then Loki lost all sense of being.

Loki gasped, trying to find her bearings. She didn't know where she was, or how long she'd been there. She fell to her knees before her vision came back.

Squinting, she tried to figure herself out, remember who she was.

 _I am Loki._

 _God of Mischief._

 _Goddess of Stories._

 _My home was destroyed by my sister I didn't know I had, like, yesterday._

 _My father died a few days before that._

 _My mother has been gone a few years now._

 _And my brother is probably dead now too._

"Great." She muttered to herself. "Great, Loki, thanks for the reminder."

 _But,_ she thought. _Aren't I dead too? Have I not just had my neck snapped by that blundering purple onion?_

 _Yes._

 _And this isn't Valhalla, nor is it Helheim._

"Midgard…?" she said. It was more of a question than anything else.

 _Hang on._

"Hela!"

Loki finally understood. Just yesterday, she had killed Hela. And what was Hela the goddess of? Death.

 _So, I can't die._

 _Which means Thor can't either._

"Woah."

She got to her feet, arms out so as to steady herself. She made to walk forward and get on with it.

But she didn't know what she was getting on with.

Loki looked down at herself. Her hair hung forward, greasy and grimy. Her clothes were scorched, yet ice cold. It was only then that she noticed her hands. They were blue as a spring sky, and Loki was willing to bet the rest of her body was too.

She shut her eyes, erasing her verdigris. When she opened them, her skin was back to normal.

She turned, observing her surroundings. Her cloak had been ripped off somehow, and the ground was dented where she'd fallen. Wherever that was.

Thinking about it, Loki decided she was definitely on Midgard. But she could count the number of buildings still standing on one hand.

Something had definitely happened whilst she'd been unconscious.

Loki wandered the streets, thinking things over. She literally had no plan whatsoever. She was pretty sure she was in New York but had no way of telling where. She didn't know anyone but the Avengers and, even if she _did_ bump into them, that would only make her situation worse. If they recognised her, they'd probably get rid of her. If not, they wouldn't even think to talk to her.

"Wow, I'm screwed."

She let out an involuntary sob and sat down in the middle of the street. There she stayed for what felt like hours, face in her hands, trying with all her might not to cry, and failing miserably.

"What the shit?"

 _Oh. Oh no._

Loki recognised that voice all too well.

"I don't think she's in the mood."

"Well, obviously not, Wong, she's an emotional wreck."

She knew the second voice there. It belonged to the bastard who'd cursed to fall for half an hour just weeks ago.

She didn't know the other one, though.

"You guys realise she can hear you? Do any of you know what sensitivity is?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Nah."

"Not the answer I wanted."

Loki had nearly had it. She _thought_ Bruce Banner was never coming back. She _thought_ it was Hulk for life now. Evidently not.

She rubbed her eyes furiously before looking up.

"Oh, so now you're responding?"

" _Tony._ "

"What?" Stark rolled his eyes before crouching down. His expression softened somewhat. "What's wrong?"

 _He doesn't recognise me then._

"Uh, nothing. Just lost everything, I'm fine."

Stark squinted. "What do you mean by that?"

Loki was about to reply, but Banner interjected.

"Wait, wait, hold up. Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

 _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit._

"Well, I live in New York, so it's possible."

Banner wasn't convinced. "But why are you wearing that?"

 _Shit._

"It's a free country."

"But aren't those Loki's clothes that he was wearing, like, fifteen minutes ago?"

 _Shitshitshiiit._

Loki gulped. "Who's Loki?"

Banner stared. He quite clearly didn't believe her but was getting weird looks from Stark and the other two men now.

"So, what's your name then?"

"L-" Loki gasped. She nearly blew it right there and then. "Leia."

"Leia what?" asked Stark.

Loki panicked, saying the first sound to come out of her mouth. "Hiddleston."

 _What the hell, Loki? What the hell kinda surname is that?_

"Oh, right." Stark seemed satisfied, if not cautious. "Well, Leia, I'm sure you know who I am."

"Tony Stark," she said, trying to keep the dryness out of her voice.

"I'm Doctor Strange," said the man with the cape.

 _Oh, so that's what he's called._

"I'm Wong," said the shorter man, who seemed to be a companion to Strange.

"Right," she breathed.

Banner began to speak. "My name's-"

A loud boom interrupted him, coming from around the corner.

"Stay here!" ordered Stark as the four men ran towards the noise.

"But I can help!" Loki yelled, but to no avail. Nobody had heard her.


	2. Chapter 2

She stayed put for who knows how long, listening to shouting and screaming, daunting and blasting. Something sailed over her head, and the noise seemed to be drifting away.

She chanced a glance around the corner and nearly screeched. The last thing Loki wanted was to face any children of Thanos, and yet here was Ebony Maw, attacking the only people she could find in this realm of Hel.

Out of nowhere, Doctor Strange zoomed past her, zigzagging here, there, and everywhere. Ebony flew off elsewhere, presumably to where Stark, Banner, and Wong were waiting.

 _That's it._

Loki jumped to her feet, nearly falling over. How she planned to fight with pins and needles she had no idea, but that wasn't exactly her biggest problem right now.

She took off, following Ebony Maw, only one thought keeping her going.

 _Thor is alive. He's out there, somewhere, thinking I'm dead because the idiot can't put two and two together. He's alive, and I_ have _to find him before he worries a wormhole into the atmosphere._

 _My brother is alive._

She hurtled to a stop, having arrived in the centre of chaos.

She probably should've thought this through beforehand.

"Hey! Stark!" she said, running towards him He had his suit on, not that it was going to help him too much. "Look out!"

Stark looked confused. Then he looked pissed off, probably because Loki wasn't hiding where she'd been told to stay.

Loki had almost had it with him. "Turn around, you crackhead!"

He spun on his heel, and almost fell back. "Shit!"

Something massive was coming towards them, and it didn't look too great.

Loki tried to freeze it, but that only made it sharper. Stark nearly lost it, evidently having thought Loki was just another boring Midgardian.

"You can freeze things?"

"Yeah! Pretty cool, right?"

"Not the time for puns, Hiddleston."

Loki grinned. She was glad she'd thought of that name, because at least it would give her a laugh every time someone said it.

"It's always the time for- _AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!_ "

Something red, blue, blurry, and humanoid lurched into her vision.

The object stopped moving.

"Hey, Mr Stark!" said the red thing.

Loki could almost see Stark's face falling in horror.

" _Peter?_ What the hell you're supposed to be in schoo- _WOAH!_ "

Ebony clearly wasn't finished with them.

"Woah, is that a wizard?" Peter said.

"Yes, now go after him, don't let Fifty Shades of Squidward get to him!"

"On it, Mr Stark!" Peter bounced away.

Loki glanced at Stark.

She coughed. "His name's Ebony Maw."

"Great," said Stark. "My version's better."

With that, he flew off after Peter.

Loki glanced around. She couldn't see the others and didn't really have anything to lose. She could see where Peter and Stark were headed. Ebony Maw's ship. It looked like a space doughnut, but it was a space doughnut which was well within her reach, for now. So, mustering all the strength she had, she tried something she hadn't done in years. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing it to work.

 _Thor is still alive. My dumbass brother is still alive. Thor is out there somewhere, being a dumbass, which means he's alive. We can't die._

 _Thor is still alive._

She opened her eyes and let out a sob of joy. It had worked.

Facing her were well over a hundred mirror images. Her illusions.

"Okay then," she said to herself- her real self, that is.

Loki felt herself being lifted off the ground by the sheer force of her illusions gathering close around her. She reached such a height that she was level with the ever-rising aircraft.

 _Fire away then, Loki._

Her stomach flipped as she was launched through the atmosphere, flying rapidly towards the ship. Why she was doing this, she had no clue. If she had to face Thanos again…

 _I can't die._

As she drew nearer the aircraft, a sense of panic threatened to suffocate her spirit. There was distressed screaming up ahead. Loki could make out two figures who looked like Stark and Peter. Whoever Peter actually was.

Peter was falling, back now, but stopped in mid-air, seeming to regain control. They stood up, looking around. Stark flew off, into the spaceship. Loki, with the little power she had left, followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness encased Loki as she crept through the ship. Something felt off, but she couldn't quite place what it was. It must have been at least a half hour since she'd arrived on in this hellhole but was hopeless at navigating- she always had been. The fact that the ship was a circle definitely didn't help.

Loki cringed as she stepped on something that looked awfully like part of a ribcage.

 _That's rank._

She carried on, her will to live dwindling like a dying candle. She was all too ready to jump right out of this godforsaken doughnut. It wasn't like she'd die or anything.

Just as she was about to sink to the floor, she heard voices coming from up ahead. It sounded like the kid- Peter.

"I'm Peter, by the way."

"Doctor Strange."

 _Oh, he's still here. Sweet._

"Oh, we're using our made-up names?" said Peter, causing Loki to face-palm. "I'm Spiderman, then."

 _This is your chance._

"I am Loki," she announced confidently, rounding the corner.

 _Wait. Shit._

She said nothing, her eyes widening. She could feel the colour rising to her face. Stark was pulling a strange expression- like a mix between confused and triumphant.

"No…" he said, slowly. "No. You look a hell of a lot like Loki, but Loki's male."

"Actually," Loki said before she could stop herself. "Loki's a genderfluid shape-shifter. Check and mate."

 _By the Norns, when will I learn to not show off?_

Strange smirked. Something told Loki that he'd known the whole time, but had simply enjoyed watching Stark make a fool of himself far too much to interject.

 _Huh. Maybe he's not so bad._

"Are you actually Loki?" said Peter. They looked completely in awe of her- not a trace of disappointment, fear, or apprehension.

"I…yeah. Yes, I am."

"Woah cool!" Peter exclaimed. "Are you really genderfluid? Can you actually shapeshift?"

"Sure, yeah."

Stark didn't look angry- more incredibly irritated. Strange appeared nothing short of amused.

"That is so cool, man! Wait are you ok with me calling you man?"

"I guess." Loki found herself nearly smiling.

"Awesome! I'm a trans guy, I only know one other person who isn't cis! They're my friend MJ, they're so cool- probably worried about me right now, and Ned will be in a frenzy. Still, that's totally wicked dude! Wait, can I call you dude?"

"Call me whatever, as long as you don't call me early in the morning."

Stark scoffed. "That phrase is _so_ outdated."

"And I'm one thousand and fifty-three, Stark, get over it."

Peter was practically glowing, looking as happy as Loki felt.

"Anyway, Peter, did you know Thor is a trans man?"

"Woah, _what?_ Nobody has ever told me about that!"

"Yeah," said Stark, looking slightly less irritable. "Because nobody knew except Reindeer Games."

"Who?"

"Loki." He said her name with a slight tightness in his voice.

 _Fair enough,_ thought Loki. _I did try to take over New York City._

"Okay," said Strange, his voice full of authority. "This is sweet and all, but we do have a titan to stop."

"Woah, wait, dude!" Peter said, turning to Loki. "What are your pronouns at the moment?"

Loki blinked, her eyes watering.

"She and her," she choked. "I'll tell you when they change. What about you?"

"He and him," Peter grinned. Then he turned back to Strange. "What were you saying again, man?"

Strange rolled his eyes.

"This ship knows where it's going," said Stark. "It's on autopilot."

"Well, can we control it?" said Strange. "Rise home?"

"We wouldn't actually be rising though, would we?" Loki muttered to Peter.

"Yeah," he giggled. "That doesn't sound as extra, though."

"No, not nearly attention-seeking enough." Loki knew she was being hypocritical but was honestly past caring.

Meanwhile, Stark wasn't replying.

" _Stark._ " Strange was getting agitated.

"Yeah?"

Peter and Loki snickered.

"Can you get us home?"

"Yeah, I heard you." He paused, fiddling with his hands. "But I'm not so sure we should."

"Under _no_ circumstances are we bringing the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here-"

"Wha-I-just-no!" Stark rounded on Strange. "It's _you_ who doesn't understand. Thanos has been inside my head for _six years_ since he sent an army to New York- lead by _her_ , I might add!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Loki. "And now, he's back. And I don't know what to do."

Peter was breathing heavily, fidgeting.

"You okay?" said Loki. When she started her day this morning, she really hadn't been expecting to be attacked by a grape, sort-of-killed, separated from the one person she cared about, forced to go undercover only to blow it minutes later due to lack of sleep, and put into a position where she was seriously considering legally adopting a random kid that she'd only just met- but hey, life finds a way.

 _So, no one told you life was gonna be this way?_

Loki squeezed her hands into fists to stop herself from clapping, waiting for Peter to respond.

"I…" Peter seemed to be blushing, but it was hard to tell in this light. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I didn't have time to take my binder off before this."

"Uh, binder is the thing you use to make your chest look flat, yeah?"

"Yeah, and you're supposed to take it off whenever you exercise. And when you sleep, or shower, or go swimming, but that's not relevant right now. Do you think this counts as exercise?"

"Jesus Christ, dude, yes this counts as exercise. Is it gonna crush your ribs?" Loki found herself genuinely concerned.

"Well, it could, eventually." He must've seen Loki's expression, because he quickly said, "but only in extreme cases! It will damage my body though."

"Guaranteed?" Peter nodded. "Oh, Norns help me…go behind that wall and take it off."

Peter followed Loki's finger and shook his head violently.

"No way, dude! That's too out in the open. I'll cope, it's fine."

"No!" Loki had launched into mother mode, which meant there was no turning back now. She took Peter by the shoulders. "Go behind the wall. I'll put an illusion where you're standing, so it looks like you're here, and I'll put up an extra illusion to hide you. Now go save your chest."

"You can do _illusions?_ " said Peter, his eyes wide.

"Peter, go do it."

"Oh right. Thanks, Loki!" he walked away, and there was another "woah!" as Loki put her illusions in place.

She turned back to Stark and Strange, who were still arguing.

Peter came back, looking a lot more relaxed, holding what must have been his binder in his hand.

"What do I do with this?" he asked, watching Loki get rid of the magic.

"Just put it down and leave it," she said. "If it's anything like a bra you'll have plenty at home."

"I have like, two others, so-"

"Put it down, Peter! I'll buy you another one."

"Sweet!" Peter said, dropping it.

Stark walked over, a grave look on his face. Peter's expression fell just as quickly as Loki's mood dropped.

 _Maybe I should listen to what's going on next time._

"Alright kid," Stark said to Peter. He did something with his hand, around Peter's face. "You're an Avenger now." He walked away, avoiding Loki.

Peter looked delighted. But there was something deeper there- apprehension. Worried confusion as to whether he really wanted this. Loki squeezed his shoulder, giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. He grinned up at her.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been at least an hour and half on the ship, and still Stark would not speak to Loki. Strange wasn't actively making any attempts at conversation either, and Peter just would not shut up.

Not that Loki had too much of a problem with that. It was quite nice to have someone to talk to.

"Hey, breaking news for you guys," said Loki, legs dangling over the armrest of her chair- the only chair to be seen on the ship. "My pronouns are now they and them, if you care. If you don't, tough shit, because I've told you anyway."

"Cool, man!" said Peter. "Wait can I still call you man? Can I still call you dude?"

Loki smiled. "Yeah, go ahead."

Strange grimaced in acknowledgement, whilst Stark stared ahead, but nodded nonetheless.

Suddenly, everything went blue.

"Woah, what's going on?" Peter jumped up off the floor.

Strange and Stark gathered at the window. Loki looked up.

"I think we're here," said Strange uncertainly.

"I don't think this thing has a self-park function," said Stark, his chest moving heavily.

Loki got up.

"Stark, I know you don't like me, but-"

"That's putting it mildly," he said, searching for a control use. "You lied to me!"

"I lie to everybody," they said. "It's nothing personal. I knew you'd act like this if you knew it was me, you're just proving me right."

Stark scowled.

"Anyway," Loki continued. "That's not the point! I can help, but only if you don't touch anything."

"You can't tell me what to-!"

"Please Mr Stark!" Peter grabbed him by the arm and gazed imploringly into his eyes. "I trust Loki."

"Kid, you don't know them like I do."

Taking this chance whilst Stark was distracted, Loki closed their eyes and concentrated. They concentrated on not crashing this ship. They concentrated on getting everyone- even Stark- out of this alive. They concentrated on finding Thor again.

Their eyes opened as Peter let out a gasp. The ship touched down, lightly grazing the ground below.

They smirked smugly at Stark.

"Are you sure you _really_ know me?"

Stark glared. "Not bad, Reindeer Games, but I still don't trust you."

"They're not looking for trust," said Strange. "They're looking for approval."

"And they're not gonna get it."

"Guys!" Peter said, putting his hands up. Then he turned to Loki. "Wait, are you cool with being included in 'guys'?"

"I'm just cool with being included."

Peter grinned. "Nice. Okay, guys, where are we?"

"Titan," said Loki.

"I could've told you that."

"Stark!" said Strange.

"And also," said Peter, "if aliens implant eggs in my chest and I end up eating one of you, I'm sorry."

"I don't want another, single pop-culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip, you understand?" said Stark.

"What do you mean _another_?" asked Loki.

"I mean," said Stark. "That I haven't heard anything _but_ pop-culture references from Peter all day."

"Like what?"

"Have you ever seen that really old movie-"

"Peter." Stark raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Mr Stark." He paused. "Wait, I had a point…oh yeah, uh, something's coming."

At that moment, a round, silver object rolled to a stop in front of the four- before they were all blown off of their feet.

Loki could here stomping, heavy breathing. There was a shout.

"Get 'em!"

Something flew towards Strange, who put up an orange-gold shield just in time. Someone let out a war-cry, then was sent flying backwards.

Madness ensued, as the strangers began firing at them. Loki glanced at Peter, who was trying to get up. Before he could do anything, they froze him in place. When he gave them an exasperated look, they sighed.

"Don't want you getting hurt, Peter."

They flew into battle, firing ice in all directions, casting illusions here and there. They felt as though they'd just injected five gallons of Asgardian caffeine into their system. Loki heard Peter in the background of it all, screaming something about eggs. If that kid had managed to escape Loki's charms…

Just as they had that thought, Peter flew over their head, metal spikes poking out of his back.

"Sorry dude!" he yelled as he fought.

 _Dear God._

Loki rolled out of the way as someone tried to pounce on them.

"Everybody stay where you are, chill the eff out!" said one of the attackers.

Everything went still. Loki looked for where the voice was coming from- and screeched when they saw Peter being held captive _around the neck_ by one of the dicks who'd ambushed them all.

The guy- or whatever they were- pressed the side of their head and their mask disappeared.

 _Woah. They're kind of hot. Not my type, but still._

"I'm gonna ask you this now," they said, pointing a gun at Stark. "Where is Gamora?"

"No, I'll do you one better," said Stark, a foot resting on someone large and grey. " _Who's_ Gamora?"

"I'll do _you_ one better," said the grey thing. " _Why_ is Gamora?"

Peter, despite his situation, snorted. Loki grinned, glad he didn't appear to be in any sort of pain.

"If you don't let my dude go," said the person holding Peter, "I swear I'm gonna French-fry this little freak."

Peter's face fell as the gun was put to the side of his head.

Loki began to march over there and put everyone in their place, but Stark started shouting.

"Well, you shoot my guy, and I'll blast him!" he nodded at the grey dude. "Let's go!" He readied his weapon.

"Do it, Quill!" said the grey dude. "I can take it."

"No, he can't take it!" said someone else.

"She's right, you can't," said Strange.

 _Bloody hell, how many are there?_

Loki had had it. They stomped to the centre of the scene. What was the worst that could happen? Were they gonna be _killed?_ Unlikely.

"I don't particularly care whether he can or not!" said Loki, hands on their hips. "Everybody let each other go!"

"No!" said the guy who had Peter. "You know what, if you don't wanna tell me where she is, I'll kill all four of you and beat that bitch Thanos myself!"

"Wait," Strange said, lowering his magic circle-things. "What? _Thanos?_ Okay, let me ask you this one time, what master do you serve?"

"What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say, _Jesus?_ "

 _Wow. I might like this dude if they weren't threatening Peter._

"No," Loki. "You're supposed to answer the damn question, and let Peter go."

"What?"

"You heard me; let Peter go."

The dude loosened the grip around Peter's neck and helped him stand.

"Your name's Peter?" they said.

"Yeah, dude. Can I call you that?"

"Yes, he is a dude," said the grey guy. "She's not though," he added, pointing to their companion, who had antenna on her head.

"You can call me dude too, if you want," she said smiling at Peter.

"Why did you listen to them," said Stark pointing at Loki. "But not me?"

The guy ignored him and turned to Peter. "My name's Peter too."

Peter- the kid, as apposed to the dick who'd been trying to kill everyone seconds before- grinned widely. Loki couldn't help it. They lifted a hand to their chest smiling. They saw both Stark and Strange do something similar. Clearly it was impossible to dislike this kid.

The grey dude interjected.

"Just call him Quill, everyone else does."

"Starlord is also an option," said Quill.

"Okay…" said Stark. "So, can I just check- you're not with Thanos?"

Quill looked mortally offended.

" _With_ Thanos? Nah-uh. Im trying to kill Thanos. He took my gir- wait who _are_ you?" he sneered, mostly at Stark. Then he glanced at Peter, his face softening slightly, before glaring back at Stark.

 _If this bitch thinks he's gonna influence that kid, he can catch my daggers with his whole-ass heart._

Peter flicked a switch or something, his mask coming off too. Loki hated this weirdly-advanced technology. People probably didn't use vinyl anymore, or even make mixtapes for each other.

"We're the Avengers, man." Peter looked at Quill. "Wait, are you ok with-"

"Yes, call me man, dude, bro, whatever." Quill rolled his eyes, but Loki saw a smile behind his permanently annoyed façade.

The girl in the corner looked as though a lightbulb had just popped above her head.

"You're the ones Thor told us about!" she said.

Loki's head snapped round, and they scrambled over to her.

"You know Thor? Where is he? Is he with you? Does he know I'm alive? I'm Loki, his, umm…sibling." They paused for breath. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, we know Thor," said Quill. Loki thought he sounded slightly jealous. "Tall guy, not that good-looking."

"Bitch, _where_?" Peter exclaimed.

"Under all that grime on his face," said Quill.

Peter scoffed. "Bitch, _where_?"

"Peter!" said Stark. "Wash your mouth out, buddy."

"Hold up," said the grey dude, who was still being held down by Stark. "Did none of you hear this dude? He-"

"They," said Loki, because this guy was clearly talking about them.

"Right, sorry," said the grey dude. " _They_ are related to Thor!"

"Ya," said Quill. "But Thor said he has a _brother,_ who is _dead._ This androgynous goth mess is still breathing."

"Excuse me," said Loki, rounding on Quill. "But this _androgynous goth mess_ is Thor's sibling. Thor only has two. One of them is me, the one he thinks is dead. The other is the Goddess of Death. She _is_ dead, causing a bit of a paradox."

"Woah," said Peter. "Sick, man."

"Yeah," they smiled warmly at Peter. They couldn't remember the last time they'd done that. "So, with no Goddess of Death, Asgardians- possibly anyone for that matter- cannot die."

The other team seemed to be thinking this over.

"They're being honest," said the girl. "It's true. They are the one Thor was mourning."

"Mantis," said Quill. "Are you sure? Are you sure it's not just the recent stress confusing you?"

Mantis- which was apparently her name- had a look of death in her massive eyes.

"Are you doubting me, Quill? When have I _ever_ been wrong?"

Quill looked taken aback.

"Sorry, I just…"

"You just _what_?" said Mantis, stomping towards Quill. "You just _what_ , Quill? I know you're in denial. I know you're hurt after that plum lookalike took Gamora. Your girl is gone. But mine has been gone too! Nebula is coming, but she's been gone for so long! I was worried beyond belief! You think I don't know how you feel, Quill? I do know! I know what it's like, but you don't see me doubting _you_ , do you?"

She jabbed a finger into his chest. She had worked herself up into a fit now, choking slightly. Peter put an arm around her shoulder, tentatively. Mantis smiled at him, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mantis," said Quill. "I won't doubt you like that again."

 _It's like a damn nursery in here._

Loki raised an eyebrow at Strange, who raised both of his, then looked at Stark. Stark glanced at both of them and rolled his eyes.

"So, to avoid any other fights," said Loki, stepping forward. As entertaining as they found these petty arguments, they needed more information on Thor's whereabouts. "I _was_ Thor's brother, earlier today."

"What the-" said the grey dude.

"Drax, let them finish," said Quill, although he didn't look too eager to carry on listening.

"I'm genderfluid, though," they said, calmly. They could feel their heart pounding. People always had different reactions, especially Midgardians. But these people weren't from Midgard- well Quill clearly was.

"What's genderfluid?" said Mantis. Her voice wasn't scornful, more curious. It was a genuine question.

"Basically," said Peter. "Genderfluid is like- well, I mean, the clue's in the name. It's a gender that is fluid. So sometimes you'll be male, then suddenly you'll be non-binary, and then you'll be male again, then you're female, then you change again. You just keep changing. It's not always in that order. And not everyone feels all of those genders. Some are just sometimes male, sometimes female. Or sometimes male, sometimes non-binary. Or sometimes female and sometimes non-binary. It's different for everyone; it's completely unpredictable. Am I talking too much? Aw, shit, did you want to answer her question, Loki? Sorry."

Loki grinned. "It's fine. You're completely right, too."

Peter looked relieved

"So…Thor thinks you're dead?" said Quill.

"Yeah. He hasn't thought of the whole 'no Goddess of Death means no death at all' thing yet, because he's a dumbass. But he's my dumbass and I need to find him." Loki finished it all in one breath.

"Okay…" Quill was considering it. "Alright, I'll buy it."

"So, where is Thor?"

"Okay, greasy, I'll tell you where your not-attractive brother is. But only after your guy lets go of mine."

Stark stepped off of Drax reluctantly.

"Now," Loki said, alright tired of this guy's bullshit. "Where is Thor?"

"Uh, yeah, about that." Quill grimaced. "We don't exactly know."


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell happened to this planet?" said Quill.

"What the hell happened to our deal? You know, the one where you tell me where Thor is?" Loki said.

"It's eight degrees off its axis," Quill said, ignoring them. "The gravitational pull is all over the place."

"If you know that," Loki persisted. "You must know where Thor is."

"Shove off, greasy, we don't know."

Loki gave up trying to have a conversation with this dick. Stark was talking to him now, and they honestly didn't have the patience to deal with both of them. Instead, they sauntered up to Strange. They had an idea.

"So," they said. "Strange planet, isn't it?"

Strange glared.

 _Okay, he doesn't like puns then._

"Well, what am I supposed to say to start a conversation?"

"Something that makes you sound like an approachable person." Strange said dryly. "What do you want? No puns, just get straight to the point."

"Ah." They were slightly disappointed. "Well, I was simply wandering…those circles you make."

"They're called-"

"I don't care what they're called." Loki sighed. "Can they like…cut off limbs?"

"Uh, yeah." Strange looked confused. "Why?"

 _Don't kill him. Don't kill him. It's not his fault he's a little slow on the uptake._

Loki said nothing, simply waited for it to click. And waited. And waited. And-

"Oh!" exclaimed Strange, realisation dawning. "So, we just cut off the hand with the gauntlet on it?"

"Exactly!" said Loki.

"Nice," Strange said. Then he walked away, without another word.

 _Bitch. I was having a conversation with you._

They turned back to the rest of the group.

"Kick names. Take ass," said Mantis.

"Uh, what did I miss?" Loki said, not really sure if they wanted to know the answer.

"We've got a plan which I made," said Stark quickly. Peter snickered.

"Peter, what did I _really_ miss?" said Loki.

"Well, basically, Mr Stark had a plan, but Quill didn't like it, and Drax was yawning because he didn't like it either, so Mr Stark asked what they do if they don't make plans, and Mantis told him that they kick names and take ass, which makes a weird amount of sense to me." Peter said it all without once pausing for breath and was now heavily panting.

"Right," Loki said. "So, I already have a plan, actually, which is-"

"Quit it, Reindeer Games, stabbing Thanos won't work," said Stark.

 _I know it won't work. Does this bitch really not think I've tried?_

"Mr Lord," said Stark. "Round your team up over here."

"Mr Lord," said Quill, not quite mockingly. "Starlord is fine."

"Or you could just call him Quill, else he'll get too big for his boots," said Loki.

"Listen, greasy, if that's the case, I'm surprised you're not walking barefoot," said Quill.

Loki felt slightly taken aback. But also sort of impressed. Nice to see they weren't the only sarcastic person around here.

"Right!" said Stark, demanding attention. "We need a plan! Because if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude-"

"Dude. Don't call us plucky," said Quill. "We don't know what it means."

 _To think, I thought Thor was a bit slow._

"Alright we're optimistic, yes," said Quill. He began to use his hands, talking to Stark as though he were talking to a toddler.

Peter was wheezing beside Loki, as Loki kept pulling faces, mimicking the others.

"I like your plan" continued Quill. "Except, it sucks. So, let me do the plan, and that way, it might be really good."

"Wait what was Stark's plan?" asked Loki, leaning down to Peter.

"No idea," he replied.

"Tell him about the dance off to save the universe," said Drax.

"What dance off?" said Stark.

Oh, _now_ Loki was interested.

"Did you have music or was it just in your head?" they said.

"It- it's not a-" stuttered Quill.

"Like in Footloose, the movie?" said Peter.

"Exactly like Footloose!" said Quill, suddenly brightening up. "Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

"It never was, man!" said Peter.

"Don't do Footloose like that," said Loki, mildly insulted. "It's a great movie! I was an extra."

"Were you?" said Quill. "Where? What scene?"

"I'll tell you when I find Thor," said Loki. They _did_ enjoy bragging, but they enjoyed pettiness even more.

Of course, this didn't help exactly make them popular, but they always had too much fun to really care.

"Excuse me," said Mantis, looking past Loki and Peter. "But does your friend often…do that?"

She pointed at Strange. He was floating a few inches above the ground, legs crossed. His head was snapping this way and that, so quickly he appeared to have more than one. A part of his chest was glowing green.

 _The Time Stone._

"Strange!" said Stark, a note of panicked concern in his voice. "You alright?"

He walked towards Strange, slowly. Strange was still just sitting there. Suddenly, he fell forwards, into Stark's arms, who was ready to catch him. They stared at each other for a moment before letting go. Stark helped him stand up.

"What was that?" said Peter, more serious than Loki had ever expected to hear him.

"I went forward in time," said Strange, breathing heavily. He put a hand on Stark's shoulder to steady himself. "To view all the possible futures. To view all possible outcomes of the inevitable conflict with Thanos."

"How many did you see?" asked Quill.

"Fourteen million, six hundred and five. And, well…Loki was right. There's only one way we can do this."

"Wait, what was Reindeer Games right about?" said Stark, looking at Loki.

"We need to use his magic circle things to cut off Thanos' arm, so he can't use the gauntlet." She said. "By the way, I'm female again."

"Did you just shape-shift?" said Drax, impressed.

"Yeah. Anyway, I think my plan wins, guys." She smirked smugly, daring them to contradict her.

They didn't. Because she was right. Lord knows what they might've tried if she hadn't been here.


	6. Chapter 6

They didn't. Because she was right. Lord knows what they might've tried if she hadn't been here.

This was exactly how it was supposed to go. Loki swore she wouldn't screw it up this time.

Thanos marched through the portal, a swagger in his step. It made Loki uncomfortable to even think about putting the words 'Thanos' and 'swagger' in the same sentence, but it worked unfortunately well.

They were hiding, all of them. Waiting for their cue.

Thanos looked around, a smirk on his face.

Strange was sitting on a pile of rubble looking incredibly relaxed. He caught Loki's eye, and she nodded.

"Oh yeah," said Strange, grabbing the attention of the purple grape. "You're much more of a 'Thanos.'"

Thanos glared, ignoring the words.

"I take it that Maw is dead." His voice was expressionless. "This day extracts a heavy toll."

Loki rolled her eyes. Being a poetic villain was _her_ thing. Thanos just couldn't pull it off as well.

"Still, he accomplished his mission."

 _This bitch is still talking? Sad._

"You may regret that," said Strange.

Whilst Thanos and Strange were talking, Loki was counting the seconds in her head. After roughly a minute of boredom, she looked upwards, and waved. She turned her attention back to Thanos.

"'Our?'" he said, confused. He looked up too late. Stark was already plummeting down towards him.

There was a ground-moving crash and Loki fell backwards.

She scrambled to her feet, steadying herself. Peter shot what looked like webs onto Thanos' eyes.

 _Oh, that's why he's called Spiderman._

Loki rushed forwards, smacking her hands into Thanos' boots. Ice began to form around his feet, creeping upwards, fastening him in place. Loki choked as she tried to breathe. She'd used up way too much energy, and it probably wouldn't hold that long.

Thanos flailed his upper body around, aiming punches at everyone who came near him. His predicament seemed to have made him forget about the power his gauntlet possessed.

 _Good. First, we confuse the bitch, then we defeat the bitch._

Peter flew through one of Strange's portals.

"Magic!" he yelled, sailing past Thanos and through the next portal.

"Magic again!" he taunted as he reappeared, before vanishing again.

"Magic with a kick!" he said as he booted Thanos in the cheek.

Thanos grabbed him by the neck and smacked him to the ground.

 _No._

"Insect," said Thanos.

Loki dashed forwards, headbutting Thanos' fist. It was a hard enough blow that he let go of Peter. She got to her feet and dragged Peter out of harm's way.

"I think you'll find, you stupid grape," Peter was calling to Thanos. "That spiders are actually arachnids!"

"Shut up and get your breath back," said Loki.

Stark was rushing towards Thanos now, apparently more determined than ever. There were blasts and explosions everywhere. Loki fought the urge to curl up in a ball and cry.

Peter was panting and there were tears streaming down his face.

"I tried to…He was just too…"

"Shhh," said Loki. She wiped the tears off Peter's face, stroking his hair back. "Stay here, Peter. It's okay."

"But I-"

"Stay."

Loki got up. She could barely stand, but she had to. For Thor and for Peter alike.

 _When did I adopt this kid again?_

She ducked as there was a sudden blast from the gauntlet. Thanos hadn't completely forgotten it, then. Fire expelled in an almost perfectly straight line, and Loki could see someone at the end of the blast. Falling.

"Mr Stark!" Peter screamed.

"Peter, no!" said Loki.

But it was too late. Peter ignored her. His mask was back on, and flew towards Thanos, full of rage. Seconds later, there were webs all over Thanos' gauntlet- which only lasted seconds, before they were torn off and thrown away, Peter with them.

"Peter! Dude!" yelled Loki. She'd never called anyone 'dude' in her life before, but, in times of crisis, people often do things they'd have never expected of themselves.

"Watch it, greasy!" yelled Quill.

Loki pivoted, just in time to see a pod flying towards her. She rolled out of the way and let out a sob. When she'd come up with this plan, she hadn't really considered the thought that Thanos would fight back.

The pod smashed into Thanos, knocking him over, breaking the ice holding him in place. It was little more than debris now.

Thanos got to his feet slowly, searching around for the pilot.

Loki saw a flash of blue. It came to a halt before Thanos, knives out.

"Nebula!" Mantis cried from somewhere behind a block of rubble.

Nebula grinned, before fixing her eyes on Thanos. Her face was full of murder.

"Well, well," said Thanos, smirking.

"You should have killed me," she said.

"Mantis, now!" Loki screamed. Nebula's head snapped around to watch as Mantis fell through one of Strange's circles, landing perfectly on Thanos' shoulders.

"Sleep…" cooed Mantis, her hands on the sides of his head.

Thanos screamed, the ground rumbling. Loki watched with her fingers crossed.

The cry died down, gradually. Thanos' eyes rolled back into his head.

"Woah!" exclaimed Peter, his voice a few metres off. At least he was alive.

"Be quick!" said Mantis, urgency in her voice. "He's very strong!"

"Strange!" yelled Loki.

"Alright, hold his arm out."

Stark did so.

"Remember," Loki said as Strange rushed forwards. "His arm first and then his head. But whatever you do, don't hit Mantis."

"On it," said Strange. And, for some reason, Loki trusted him.

"What?" Nebula said. "Why do you need to say that? What's going-?"

"I'll explain soon!" said Mantis. Her face was pained.

Stark held Thanos' arm out, having to use both hands.

Strange approached, his circles in front of him.

"Now," Loki commanded.

There was a cry from Thanos as his arm fell off.

"Quick! Go for the head!" said Loki.

Strange aimed. And fired. Loki jumped up, grabbing Mantis out of the way. They hit the ground at the same time as Thanos.

Then, everything was still.

"Did it work?" said Peter as he stumbled towards them.

"Yeah," breathed Stark. "Thanos is dead."

They all stopped for a moment, taking time to breathe. There was a thump from somewhere near the gauntlet, but nobody looked up.

 _I did it. This is all on me. I stopped that bitch-ass grape, and everyone is alright. All we need to do now is find-_

"Gamora!" said Nebula suddenly.

"What?" Quill stared at her. "Can we get some context please?"

Nebula ignored him, scrambling to her feet. She made her way over to the gauntlet, limping slightly.

Everyone stared after her, to see what she was doing. A flash of green crossed Loki's vision.

"Gamora!" screamed Quill. He ran towards the green, followed by Drax and Mantis.

The green thing- person, maybe- was moving now. They sat up straight.

 _So that's Gamora._

Loki, Peter, Stark, and Strange watched from a distance as everybody greeted each other, checking Gamora was okay.

"Hey," said Mantis. "You guys can come over too."

Glancing at each other, the four made their way over. Apparently, Thanos- who was Nebula and Gamora's adoptive father- had sacrificed Gamora so as to gain the Soul Stone. She hadn't actually been killed, simply trapped inside the stone. After Thanos had died, that must have broken the curse (or whatever it was) that was holding her captive.

They all introduced themselves properly. Peter did his regular thing of calling everyone 'man' and 'dude' before checking they were cool with it (they all were). Loki didn't really dislike any of the new people- the Guardians of the Galaxy, apparently- but she especially liked Nebula. They were both adopted- Gamora was too. Both had daddy issues (so did Gamora). Both had tried to kill their siblings (Gamora hadn't) and, thankfully, neither of them had succeeded. Loki also mentioned that she was blue too. Nebula didn't believe her until Loki showed her fingers in her Jotun form- only her fingers, mind. She didn't really like to flaunt it.

They sat and talked for about half an hour, before Drax spoke up.

"I guess we should find Rocket and Groot," he said. Then he looked at Loki. "Thor's with them."

"Oh, yeah, let's go find them." Loki paused. "Wait- oh, also, I'm male now guys- wait. Groot as in the language?"

"Uh…" Drax glanced at Quill who shrugged.

"Or is Groot a tree who speaks Groot? And you all thought that was their name?" Loki tried not to sound exasperated.

"We…might have thought that," said Gamora.

"He is a tree, yeah," said Quill. "You're telling me Groot is a language?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," said Loki. "It was an elective on Asgard. Thor took a course in it. I did Ancient Elvish." He grinned at the memory.

The Guardians gawked at him.

"You shape-shifted again," said Drax, obviously to fill the silence.

"Yeah, I do that when my gender changes." Loki set his jaw, determinedly. "Now we're going to find Thor."


	7. Chapter 7

The ship- the one the Guardians had arrived on- was speeding through the atmosphere. They'd received an alert from Rocket- whoever that was- telling them that they were in Wakanda with Groot and Thor. They'd just had a battle with a bunch of 'gross-ass, lice-ridden, tasteless monstrosities' sent by Thanos. And now, after having defeated them, were in a state of shock.

It seemed to take months to arrive in Wakanda. Loki knew it was only really hours, but his gender had changed from male to non-binary and back again in the time. Hardly anyone spoke. Everyone simply sat there, with 80s synth-pop playing in the background. Loki knew and loved all of the songs, but he never once joined in. It was ages before Gamora got up, snapping her fingers to get everybody's attention.

"Hey- hey! Y'all, listen up," she said. Everyone turned to face her. "We're here. So, get your filthy butts off of our premium seats, and get ready."

Everyone started to get up. Peter rushed over to the window.

"Woah!" he said, staring out in awe. "Cool, man!"

Loki stood up at the same time as Stark. Ignoring each other, they both went over to stand on either side of Peter.

The view was beautiful.

It was on a whole new level- never before had Loki ever felt more awestruck. Wakanda, at first glance, seemed to be like any other African grassland; that is, until you lifted your eyes to see the city in the distance. Its grandiosity rivalled that of Asgard. Only it felt wrong to compare the two. Wakanda was a different side of paradise.

 _Thor's out there, somewhere._

A few minutes passed and they glided to a halt. As they exited the ship, were greeted by someone- the king of Wakanda, probably- and an army, all holding shiny clean spears, looking amazing for a group of people who had just been in a battle.

"I am T'Challa," said the leader. "King of Wakanda. You are the people who defeated Thanos, yes?"

"Yes, we are," said Stark before either Quill or Strange could open their mouths. He held out a hand. "I'm Tony Stark- you may have heard of me."

"Yes, I have heard of you," said T'Challa, ignoring Stark's hand. "My younger sister mastered your technology by the time she was nine. Come, your friends are this way."

He grinned before leading them away into a nearby building- what Loki presumed was the hospital. He decided he liked this guy. Not afraid to tear Stark to shreds within seconds of meeting him. He glanced at Peter, who, as he'd expected was gawking in amused shock.

"Woah," said Peter. "He's so cool, man."


	8. Chapter 8

They were led through corridor after corridor, past room after room before, at the top of the building, far at the back, they turned to walk into a massive room.

It was very impressive for a hospital, and there were probably a lot of great things you could say about the building in general. But Loki didn't care about the architecture and hygiene at the moment.

He shoved his way to the front of the group, not really giving a shit who he hurt. He glanced around the room, searching.

There, sitting curled up on the bed nearest him was someone Loki recognised. He searched for a name, deciding this one was Scarlet Witch. She certainly had the characteristics Thor had described to him, and there was something magical about the air around her.

 _Thor. That's who I'm here for. That's why I helped these idiots in the first place._

He looked around again, seeing everyone except Thor. He walked down the middle of the room, searching. Waiting.

He saw Bruce Banner- knocked out cold. Black Widow was hugging her pillow, shaking. Captain America was curled up with someone else- spooning them. They had shoulder-length hair, no left arm, and was clinging to the Captain for all it was worth. Captain America was holding him just as tightly.

 _Aww. I don't care abou this sappy couple. Where's my brother?_

Loki reached the end of the room, still no sign of Thor. He didn't know where the others were and he didn't care- Peter couldn't get himself hurt here.

"Argh, my finger!" Peter yelled at the opposite end of the room.

Okay. Maybe he could. But that wasn't the point.

Loki sat shakily on an empty bed at the end of the room. The covers were hardly touched at all.

He could hear people being reunited with there friends behind him. Stark was apologising to someone. But Thor wasn't here.

Sighing, he lay down on the bed, rolling over to face the entrance. Might as well nap under these particular circumstances.

Loki was about to close his eyes- but then he saw it.

Someone tall was making his way through the doorway. He looked incredibly strong and had lightning bolts shaved into his hair.

Loki stood up, heart pounding. He made his way towards the doorway, blood rushing in his ears. About a quarter of the way through the room, he began to run.

"Thor!" Loki yelled.

Thor turned around to see who had called his name. His eyes landed on Loki, and he ran towards him.

"Loki!"

They crashed in the middle, falling over. Thor shielded Loki's head as they landed and he pulled him into a tight hug.

All Loki felt for the next few minutes was warmth. His arms were wrapped around his brother; he was being held by Thor for the first time in years. He had his face buried into Thor's shoulder, sobbing as quietly as he could. If he didn't calm down, he'd give himself a headache.

But none of that mattered. Thor was familiar; he was warm, comfortable, and he was _alive._ He'd even gotten a new eye.

After what might've been ten whole minutes- and Loki wasn't exaggerating this time- they pulled away slightly. Thor's eyes were as red and puffy as Loki's felt. His face was shining with tears, but he was smiling.

"I thought you were dead," he muttered, so only Loki could here.

"We can't die, Thor. We killed Hela."

"Oh."

Thor reached out and wiped a tear from Loki's cheek.

"Cheer up, brother," he said. "You're safe now."

Loki sniffed. "You know, I formulated the plan which defeated Thanos."

"I know you did," Thor grinned. "And I'm so proud of you, Loki."

That was what Loki had wanted to hear.

"But now," said Thor, "you must rest, brother."

Loki sobbed, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck once more.

He finally knew what people meant when they spoke about 'home.'


End file.
